killingfloorfandomcom-20200213-history
Fleshpound
The Fleshpound is the most powerful specimen outside of the Bosses and appears in all Killing Floor games. It has spiked gauntlets mounted on it's arms that spin and shred whatever they come in contact with. The most notable mechanic with the Fleshpound is that it will enrage after sustaining a certain amount of damage. When enraged, the light in it's chest changes from yellow to red. On Suicidal Difficulty there is a 20% chance for it to spawn already enraged, and a 33% chance on Hell on Earth. While enraged, they cannot dodge to avoid grenades. Rage will end once it successfully lands a hit on a player, or they are hit with an EMP Grenade. Alternatively, it will calm down after not seeing a player for 30 seconds. Enraged Fleshpounds can damage other zeds when charging, so they will attempt to get out of it's way. While not enraged, Fleshpounds in Killing Floor 2 possess the ability to block, reducing all damage taken by 10%. Attacks to their gauntlets always deal 80% less damage. The glowing core on their chest also serves as a weakpoint, taking 10% extra damage from all attacks. After being decapitated, Fleshpounds take 7 seconds to bleed out, instead of the standard 5. Killing Floor 2 introduced the Quarter Pound (a weaker variant that can spawn as a pair in place of a standard Fleshpound), and the King Fleshpound (a Boss enemy). A Fleshpound also serves as the final boss of the Catacombs stage in Killing Floor: Incursion. Background Horzine created Fleshpounds as the original super soldier commissioned by the British Government envisioned as a Titan on the battlefield and as such regularly inject with muscle growth stimulants, unintentionally causing high rage within the Fleshpound. Due to several incidents with the Fleshpounds, their chest rig was modified to also supply them with suppressants to calm them down. However, when in pain the chest rig would instead flood them with adrenaline and stimulants, sending them into an enraged frenzy. Killing Floor 2 Weaknesses and Resistances Weak Against: * Explosives (+50% Damage) Strong Against: * Handguns (-25% Damage) * Piercing (-25% Damage) * Rifles (-25% Damage) * Shotguns (-25% Damage) * Bludgeon (-40% Damage) * Assault Rifles (-50% Damage) * Slashing (-50% Damage) * SMGs (-50% Damage) * Fire (-70% Damage) * Toxic (-75% Damage) Seasonal Variations Killing Floor * Summer Sideshow: Strongman with a luchadore clown mask * Halloween Sideshow: Strongman resembling Frankenstein's monster * Hillbilly Horror: Hillbilly zombie with a light pack implanted in his back and and rotating axles for arms named Bubba * Twisted Christmas: Nutcracker Killing Floor 2 * Summer Sideshow: Strongman * Halloween Horrors: Swamp monster * Twisted Christmas: Nutcracker Trivia * Later versions of the original Killing Floor Mod featured an intro cutscene that showed a Fleshpound being injected and then going berserk and breaking free of it's restraints. This is thought to be how the outbreak started, but it is unsure if this is still canon as the cutscene did not appear in the full version of the game and by then it was established that Kevin Clamely was responsible for the outbreak. * The Fleshpound of the first Killing Floor spoke in a robotic tone (not unlike the Husk) for unknown reasons and occasionally spoke very robotic lines being "LEVEL OF AGGRESION: 11!" or "MERGING PROCESS: COMPLETE!" while normally having a very limited and almost childlike vocabulary. * The Fleshpound's nickname came from it's small vocabulary and its occasional use of the phrase "FLESH...POUND!" Gallery Killing Floor Fleshpound.jpg Pissed_FP.jpg Zed fleshpound.png Circus Menu Fleshpound.png|Summer Sideshow Version 725px-Halloween Menu Fleshpound.png|Halloween Sideshow version Hillbilly Horror Fleshpound.png|Hillbilly Horror version Christmas Menu Fleshpound.png|Twisted Christmas version Killing Floor 2 Zed statssheet fleshpound.jpg KF2fleshpound.png 464873748_preview_fleshpound.jpg Fleshpound-1.jpg Zed fleshpound circus.PNG|Summer Sideshow Version Kf2 fleshpound halloween.jpg|Halloween Version Kf2 fleshpound christmas.PNG|Twisted Christmas Version Kf2 halloweenfleshpound concept.jpg|Halloween Concept Art References * Killing Floor 2 Google Document Navigation Template:Navbox KFMod|KFMod Template:Navbox Killing Floor|Killing Floor||true Template:Navbox Calamity|KF: Calamity Template:Navbox Killing Floor 2|Killing Floor 2 Template:Navbox Incursion|KF: Incursion Category:Specimen